


Just Stop

by AgentOklahoma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“STOP! PLEASE DON’T! OH GOD PLEASE STOP!” Wash screamed, his voice raw, screaming from a pain very different from the physical. At his side was Agent Maine, his own white armour still on, but his helmet long forgotten on the floor by the bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stop

**_ Just Stop _ **

**_ RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB _ **

_No. Please don’t. Stop it. STOP. JUST STOP PLEASE!_

“MAKE IT STOP!”

Washington lay on the cot in the infirmary, arms and legs restrained and his armour removed to leave him in only a pair of black boxer briefs and a grey t-shirt. His skin was pale, sickly underneath the layers of blood smeared around his face, dried and fresh, stemming from the scratches over his eyes and, looking at his own nails showed that he himself was the culprit.

“STOP! PLEASE DON’T! OH GOD PLEASE STOP!” Wash screamed, his voice raw, screaming from a pain very different from the physical. At his side was Agent Maine, his own white armour still on, but his helmet long forgotten on the floor by the bed. He had his hand on Wash’s head, growling low in an attempt to console his friend without the assistance of words. He knew, however, that Wash couldn’t hear him, lost in his own mind and whatever torture was being inflicted on him in there.

“Maine, we need to go. We have work to do,” Carolina said from the doorway, trying to keep her eyes away from Wash. She knew it seemed callous but standing there while Wash screamed himself hoarse wasn’t going to do anyone any good.

Maine didn’t respond, only ran his fingers through Wash’s sweat matted hair and continued to growl softly as the doctor’s worked on cleaning Wash’s face and nails.

“Main-“ Carolina repeated only to be interrupted by Maine’s enraged hiss followed by a low and threatening growl. Carolina raised her hands and stepped back, allowing Maine to go back to trying to comfort his friend. She decided to leave and allow Maine his time with Wash. It might be the only time he’d have left with him...

“Maine?”

The white clad agent looked at Wash’s face, seeing some semblance of awareness, through the haze of pain and fear of whatever the AI implantation had brought on. Maine growled quietly, moving his fingers through Wash’s hair again.

“M-Maine? Ple...Please,” Wash rasped through his raw throat and gritted teeth. Maine prompted him on silently.

“Please...Please k..kill me.”

Maine stopped moving and could only watch as Wash finally lost consciousness from the combination of exhaustion, drugs and blood loss.

All Maine could do was watch. Watch and pray that is would just stop.

 

**_ The End _ **


End file.
